Two Months of Fear
by Golden Lass
Summary: Summer has begun but sometimes life can be a pain. Though no one in the Weasley family knew until one of their own were taken away from them. Slash, set right after sixth year AU ish
1. The Summer Holidays

Two Months of Fear

Prolouge

By: Golden Lass

Hey, I was thinking in some things today and thought that Ron needed some spot light. So I conjured this story up. It is slash and yes Percy has a major roll in this story. Any way this story has implied rape and a lot of angst and mpreg. I hope you like it. I do not own Harry Potter!

It was the summer before their seventh year, and the most important one to Ronald Weasley. You see alot was going on that summer. Dumbadore had died and Professor Macgonagal had taken the appointment as the new head master at Hogwarts. Bill and Fleur were going to be married and his mum hadn't been more happier. Ginny and Harry had finally confessed their love for each other and were a couple now. But the one thing that made the summer was that Percy had finally come back. To tell why he did what he did. Their mom was so happy to see her Percy back in the arms of his family. Hec, even Ron had been wishing that Percy would be back soon because he was worried about his mom.

Anyways, Ron had one of the better starts to the summer holidays. The next day Ron would be going out with his brother Percy, but what awaits them will change his life forever. Two Months of Fear and a surprising school year is on the way for our dear Ron.


	2. The Surprise of Our Lives

**Two Months of Fear**

BY: Golden Lass

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. I also used parts from book 6. I also made up Fred's middle name.

Yay, I have the first chapter for you.

**Chapter 1: The Surprise Of Our Lives**

_Ron's POV_

I remember the end of our sixth year; Harry told us we needed to help protect the school and with that he was gone…as well as Dumbledore. Hermione and I were worried. Next thing we knew the death eaters had somehow entered Hogwarts.

We battled tirelessly with some help from Neville and Luna as well as Dad and other members of the order who had come to help us. Harry, meanwhile, was busy helping Dumbledore. When they saw the Dark Mark over the school they were quickly on their way; but then, the unthinkable happened…we lost Dumbledore that night. Harry wasn't very happy. In fact he was furious.

We stayed at school for the funeral. Harry was very sad as well as the rest of the school, except maybe the Slytherins, but I really didn't care about them. All I cared about was Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

When we got home, Ginny and I got the surprise of our lives. Sure we knew Bill and Fleur were getting married this summer. But what was in front of us was far greater than that...it was him. Him. The one person I hated very intensely for the past two years. Percy.

Bill and Charlie were there as well as Fred and George. They were all sitting there at the kitchen table with tears in their eyes. I've never seen them like that. Mom and dad were behind Ginny and I. Percy suddenly turned around tears in his eyes as well and said...

"Hi Ginny, Ron. Hi, Mom and Dad." He said more than two words to us. Ginny ran and gave him a hug and so did Mom.

As we began to eat dinner an hour later, Percy started on his story during dinner.

"When I first started working for the Ministry, I was sure Fudge was innocent. But as time went on I realized he wasn't what he said he was. You were right Dad; he is a rude, inconsiderate perverted man. The day I realized this I didn't know what to do. Then an owl came for me. It was from Dumbledore." Percy said. Upon hearing this, the family fell into a big silence.

Percy looked at us. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Before I could tell him anything, Bill said it for me. "He dead, Percy. He's dead."

Percy couldn't believe it.

"No, it can't be. He isn't dead. Tell me he isn't."

"You weren't there Percy, but we were! He's dead. Professor Dumbledore is dead!" I yelled not knowing what I had said.

"Ronald!" Mom hissed.

She wasn't happy that I interrupted the adult conversation. Even though I'm of age now, she still considers me a child. This isn't fair. I'm allowed to be in these conversations anyways, right?

"Ron, Ginny go to your rooms." Dad said.

There was my answer. No.

So Ginny and I went the stairs and decided to unpack, but my curiosity got the better of me. So I cracked opened my door to my room. Ginny was there as well. I guess she is just as curious as me about the conversation. So we listened quietly.

"So it really truly happened. Didn't it?" I heard Percy ask.

"Yes, he is." Dad said with tears in his eyes.

"All the students must of been upset. Especially Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had a special relationship with him." Percy said.

"Yes, they did, but I believe it hurt Harry the most he was there when it happened." Dad said.

"So you were saying, Perce?" Charlie said and with that Percy continued.

"Oh, he sent me an owl and asked me to come to his office. There he asked me to join the order as a double agent..." There was a snicker from Fred and George and then they burst out laughing all together. Mom isn't going to be happy.

"You, you in the order. Yeah right, you wouldn't last a day." Fred said laughing uncontrollably. It seemed that someone was very angry with them, because the next thing we knew my bedroom door was shut closed and locked so Ginny and I couldn't get out. I guessed it must have been Bill with his wand out. I swear he knows everything that goes on in this house, so we had no other choice but to sit in my room and wait till we could be let out.

_Normal POV_

"Fred Weasley, you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you. You have no right to hurt Mom or Percy. Do you understand, Fredrick Arnold Weasley?" Bill yelled, his wand at the ready.

Fred looked at Bill and knew he meant business. So, Fred decided to shut up.

George began to snicker. "That goes double for you, young man." Bill said to George.

"Now I see why he hated what you did when you were school." Bill said.

Bill turned to Percy. "You may continue, Perce."

"Okay, with me being the way I am how, could I refuse? I wasn't allowed to tell you anything till he said so. A week before the school year was to come to an end he owled me. When I got there, he told me that I should quit the ministry and get away from Fudge, knowing that Fudge would try to keep me there. So, I did. During my time as a double agent, I asked Dumbledore how you were and what has been going on. I knew Bill was getting married. That Fred and George quit school early and started a joke shop, whose business is growing. And very well if I may say."

The twins smiled; they were proud of their joke shop and Percy had seen them successful for once.

"I'm very proud of them. I also knew that all of you were in the Order." Percy stopped talking for a little while before he continued. "Bill, you can let Ron and Ginny out, they need to hear this." Percy finally asked.

"Are you sure Percy?" Bill asked him with a questioning eye. Percy nodded. Bill muttered a spell and Ron's bedroom door opened up. They saw Ron and Ginny run down the and into the kitchen. Their brothers had smirks on their faces.

"Bill, why did you do that?" Ron asked, rather angry.

"I did it for your own good! You shouldn't of both been eaves dropping. Don't forget I know how kids can be. I went through life five brothers and a sister and don't think I don't know about sneaking around because I did it too. I also got in trouble for it." Bill said.

Ron looked at Bill and sighed.

"Okay, we're sorry." Ron said.

"Continue, Percy." Charlie said reassuringly.

"Okay, I came here to tell you I'm sorry and to let you know that I was protecting all of you all. I love you all, and I couldn't bear to lose you to the dark lord. To Voldemort. I love you all too much. I understand if you still hate me for what I have done. Bye."

_Ron's POV_

We saw Percy leave. Ginny looked at me pleadingly. I had to tell Percy to stay. For Ginny and Mom's sake. I stood up from the table.

"Percy, wait." I said tears starting to form in my eyes. Percy turned around and looked at me with a questioning eye.

"Ron? What is it?" He asked.

"Stay, please for all of us." I said.

"But Ron...I..."

"I know and I forgive you. I need my big brother again." I didn't know what I just said but it felt good to know I forgive him. Percy looked at me with tears forming and freely falling on his face.

"We do too." Fred and George stood up.

"We need you, all of us." Ginny said lastly.

"Your Mum needs you Percy." Dad said.

"But what about?" Percy asked.

"Don't worry about it." Dad said with tears in his eyes as well.

"Really?" Percy asked.

"Yes." Dad said.

Percy looked at me, and gave me a big brother hug that I had never experienced from him before. He had grown, I could tell. These past two years have done him good. I could tell Bill was proud of us all. I think he knew this would happen.

"Thank you, Ron." He said.

"Your welcome." I said.

With that, our family banishment of Percy was lifted and he was part of our family again. Later on that evening, I sat in my window. Everyone had his or her own little bit of time with Percy. Now it was my turn. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

Percy came in with a semi-smile on his face. He still had to talk to one person, and that person was me.

"Hey, Perce."

He walked over to me and sat next to me.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem. We really did need you back in our lives." I told him.

"Yeah, I needed you all too." He said.

"Hey, Percy you've grown up." I said.

"Yeah, war gives you a different perspective on life." He said with a sad expression on his face.

" Percy, can we do some things together tomorrow." I asked.

"Sure, we can. What about the rest of the family?" Percy inquired.

"Oh they will be very busy, what with Bill and Fleur's wedding. I'll tell you what, Mum didn't like her very much at first, but then she changed her mind when Fleur said she would marry him no matter what he looked like. Then Mum came to an understanding with her. Viola, a new family member! The others will be at work." I said happily.

"Okay, we'll go out tomorrow. Where to?" Percy asked.

"Diagon Ally." I commanded importantly.

"Great. Be ready at nine." Percy told me.

"Yes, sir." I said as I saluted him. He laughed at me and smiled.

"Go to sleep, now!" He said in his head boy voice. I smiled and got in bed. Percy tucked me in as I yawned. I'm old enough to drink now, but still I like to be tucked in every now and then. Percy stayed close just to make sure I was asleep. I guess I must have been exhausted cause sleep took me over in no time. I'm looking forward to going out with Percy tomorrow.

Sorry guys I had to upload my story again because I completly messed up the order. Sorry. Please Review


	3. Fun,Fun and Death Eaters!

Hey everyone, nice to see you again. I like to thank all of those who took a look but didn't leave a review. Thanks for looking at this story. Please read this and let me know what you think. I also want to thank "dogbert day" who put me and this story on her alert list. Thank you so much. I hope you all like this chapter I think I out done myself this time but please go ahead and read don't mind me. I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: Fun, Fun, and Death Eaters!**

_Ron's POV_

The next morning, I was up at 6:00 a.m. …surprising to me. I think I've gone and turned into Percy. Oh, no! Oh well, plus I must of been excited, because today I was going out with my older brother Percy. I couldn't wait! Full of energy, I got out of bed and got dressed. Boy, Harry would freak if he saw me like this!

I went downstairs of the Burrow, not being able to contain myself for sheer excitement. Everyone else would be up soon anyway, so I went to into the living room and to my surprise, I saw Bill who looked up at me in equal surprise. I think we startled each other.

"Your up early." He said.

"Yeah, I know." I agreed. "Harry would freak if he knew I was up this early."

Bill gave a soft chuckle and smiled. "So when is Harry suppose to come, any way?"

"Oh, on his birthday. I was hoping to buy his present today."

"Well good, I can't wait to see him."

"Yeah, me either."

Bill then looked at me a while before suddenly saying, "I'm very proud of you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For telling Percy you forgive him." Bill answered.

"Oh…right. I forgot. It felt really good. Last night, he tucked me into bed and it made me feel safe. I was very happy to know that he was back. He's grown a lot, Bill." I said happily.

"I know." Bill nodded knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Dumbledore allowed him to see one of us. Only one. So Percy would come to me for advice and to check on you and Ginny. I never told him about Fleur until last night I didn't see him much so not to raise suspicion." Bill said.

"So, he was around the whole time?" I asked my oldest brother.

"Yes, but he snuck off every time the others were around. I think he's better than the twins now." Bill said with a amused smile.

I started to laugh and soon we were both laughing. "The twins don't like competition you know." I said to Bill as we continued to laugh.

Soon Percy, Mum, and Dad came into the living room. Percy saw us and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing up so early, Ron?" Percy asked me.

"I think I'm a little too excited." I said to him.

"I can see that." Percy teased, knowing full well what today was.

Bill looked at us confused. "For what Ron?" He asked, curious.

"Oh, Percy and I are going to Diagon Ally. Since everyone was going to be busy getting stuff for the wedding, and the rest of the guys are going to be working. I was going to be here alone so I asked him if he wanted to go out with me. He said 'Yes.' so we are going to Diagon Ally after everyone leaves." I said happily.

Bill looked very happy that Percy and I were going to go out with each other. "That's good. Just be careful, okay?" He warned.

"We will." Percy and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and gave out a chuckle.

"Well since you're up so early Ron, why don't you help me with breakfast." Mum asked me.

"Do I have to?" I whined, upset that I had to help.

Percy came up to me and whispered. "Every single person who is up early has to. It's a sacred rule."

"Now Ronald!" My Mum yelled. I knew she meant business. So I went, reluctantly though, and leaving behind my two older brothers and Dad.

_Normal POV_

As Ron made his way to the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, Bill turned to Percy.

"Now Percy, you know with everything going on anything could happen." Bill said with a firm voice.

"Yes, I know and I will keep a very close eye on Ron. I promise." Percy assured his brother.

"Good, see that you do." Their father told them.

Bill looked at Percy. "If you need any help, just call."

"Yes, Bill. If I need help I'll call for it." Percy said to his oldest brother.

Soon Fred and George come down for breakfast. The twins tense when they saw Percy, they still didn't believe that he had changed. Bill looked at Percy. His face looked hurt. Bill looked at the twins. He wasn't happy. Percy turned around and left to go upstairs to his room. Their dad also left but went into the kitchen to help their mom.

"You two sit!" Bill said in a dangerous tone.

Fred and George knew he wasn't playing so they sat down on the couch. Bill was angry and he was about ready to yell when he saw Ron come into the living room. Ron looked at them, with sad eyes.

"Mum says it's time for breakfast." Ron said to Bill and the twins.

"Okay, give us a second." Bill thought a moment, then added, "Ron, tell Percy to come down too."

"Okay." Ron said.

Bill turned back to the twins, he was so angry. It was very uncharacteristic of him. Bill finally decided to breath.

"If either of you pull a prank, tell a lie or hurt Percy in any way again I will personally punish you. Not only will Mum and Dad punish you, but I will as well."

Bill was exhausted by the time he had finished talking to the twins and he looked like he was going to collapse any minute. But Bill managed to keep his composure. He went to the table to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ron had made it up the stairs and to Percy's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." said Percy.

"Hey, Perce it's time for breakfast." Ron said to him.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Percy said with a sniffle.

"Percy, what Fred and George said wasn't true they didn't mean it." Ron said.

"Of course it was true, Ron. You know it." Percy said unhappily.

"Percy, you may have been a inconsiderate jerk, prat and git the last two years, but that's over now. They have to learn to be kinder." Ron said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What about what I did to you. Aren't you still mad." Percy asked looking up to Ron.

"Yes, I am, but just like you, I had my own way of thinking. I too grew up. Growing up also means you have to forgive and forget sometimes. Yeah, I will remember every now and again and be mad at you. But anything I say will be out of anger, it's not true. So you ready for breakfast?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Yes, let's go." Percy smiled at last.

"Let's go then. Don't worry about the twins Bill already took care of them." Ron said as they went down in their own respective places. Bill and Charlie were both sitting there as well.

Once breakfast was over, they all got up and went to the sink. Bill gave their Mum his plates as he kissed her goodbye, then apparated back to Egypt. Charlie came in next and also gave his mum a kiss goodbye and apparated back to Romania. Fred and George appeared next. They gave their Mum their plates and kissed her good bye. They however chose to walk to the joke shop. They needed to do some thinking; with everything that has come to pass, they were in need of time to think. Everything was just crazy, they thought. Percy had just come back to the family and was asking for forgiveness. The twins gave it to him, but they didn't fully mean it. They were still angry about what he said.

"Can we really stay mad at him for this long." Fred asked his twin.

"No, we can't stay mad at him for this long, but it's going to take a lot from us and Percy to fully forgive him." George said with comprehension.

"But what if he does it again, George? What if he..." Fred was cut off once again.

"Have a little faith in him. He said he was sorry and he meant it. So lets get to the shop. Okay?" George half-snapped but yet he knew his twin would be happy with the answer he had given him.

"Okay." Fred shrugged and they decided to apparate to their joke shop.

Meanwhile, in the burrow Arthur had given Molly a kiss goodbye and said bye to Ginny, Ron, and Percy. Everything at the Burrow was going well. Soon after their father left, their mother left with Ginny to meet up with Fleur and her Mum to discuss wedding plans with them in Hogsmeade. Soon it was just Percy and Ron.

It was 8:45 a.m. when Ron looked up at from his seat. He was so excited that he wanted to leave early.

"Hey, Percy can we go now?" Ron asked his older brother.

"Not yet, Ron." Percy said, seeing a look of disappointment in Ron's eyes.

"Look, I need to get ready first and then we can leave. Is that okay with you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Percy." Ron muttered, sighing.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes." Percy said.

Ron sighed again. He was going to have to wait a little longer. But he wasn't just waiting; he was waiting for his big brother Percy to come back!

Meanwhile, something was afoot. In a dark, dark cabin in the woods was a hideout. A hideout that only few knew about. There at the door was a young Draco Malfoy waiting to enter. He muttered a password so silent that only the door could hear. The door opened to reveal a room full of Death Eaters. Draco entered and saw in front of him none other then the dark lord himself. Voldemort looked up to speak.

"Why, Draco how are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Fine, my lord." Draco said a little hesitant.

"Draco, what is it that you desire most?" Voldemort asked with curiosity.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Draco asked, not knowing what exactly what Voldemort was asking.

"Who do you love Draco?" Voldemort said slyly.

"MMM...Would it matter? Would it help bring down Potter?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Voldemort said in a sinister voice.

"Weasley." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

"Which one, Draco?" Voldemort asked evilly and impatiently.

"Ronald. Ronald Weasley." Draco said with a smirk of happiness.

"Good. I believe we can break Harry easily with the boy." Voldemort said.

"And what do you plan to do with him, my lord?" Draco asked.

"Why don't I let you do what you want with him?" Voldemort suggested, not caring what Draco did to Ron.

Draco immediately began to find a way to get the one thing that he's wanted for so long. Ron was so beautiful. Draco could never take his eyes off him. He wanted Ron in his arms. He wanted to kiss those soft lips that Ron has. He wanted Ron to be his and his alone.

_Hmm.. mm What should I do to Weasley other than have sex with him? Something that I can take from him in the future. A child. Yes, a child. Where is that potion book? There, now to find out where he is._ Draco thought.

In the meantime...

"About time Percy. Honestly, I think you take longer than Harry." Ron said with a light chuckle.

"Do you want to go or not because I can cancel..." Percy teased.

"No, I really want to go. Please." Ron yelped.

Percy began to chuckle. "Okay lets go, want to floo?"

" Sure." Ron said.

Percy went into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted. Ron was quick to follow.

As they went through the flow network and through the twist and turn they landed in Diagon Ally. Percy got out first and was waiting to catch Ron.

"Whoo, Hoo! Hehehehe!" Came a laugh as Percy caught his younger brother.

"Hehehehahahaha...mm" Ron laugh as Percy caught him. "That was fun." Ron said.

"Yes, it was but lets get going." Percy ordered. "We need to go to Gringotts."

"Okay." Ron agreed.

They went to Gringotts and got what money they needed. Their Mum had given Percy the key to the family vault but Percy also had his own money and he picked up some from his own vault. Being under the Ministery sure did pay off. They went on.

Ron wanted to get Harry something for his birthday. Nothing too expensive though.

"So, Ron what are you thinking of getting Harry for his birthday." Percy asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something that would be good, but it might be expensive. But really he deserves it." Ron said.

"What is it Ron?" Percy asked.

"It's this big snow globe where Harry can remember all of us. People from the order and us, Hermione, and Remus…and even Sirius..." Ron said as he paused for a minute.

"But it's too expensive. So I probably should go with a gift that is less expensive. Like maybe Quidditch gloves for this year." Ron finished.

"Did you forget that I worked for Fudge and got paid pretty well? Save the money Mum left you. Let's go get that snow globe you want for Harry."

"Really, you mean it?" Ron asked looking into his brother's eyes.

"Yes, yes I do. And plus let me make up for some of the things I have done to you…and Harry especially. Please?" Percy begged.

Ron smiled up at his big brother. He definitely did change, and Ron was loving the new Percy in front of him. They went into the store and asked for the snow globe. It was a nice one, with a beautiful view of Hogwarts and next to it would have the picture of everyone who was close to Harry and those who knew him well. Percy purchased the snow globe for Ron. Now all they had to do is get the picture. As they finished shopping for Harry, Ron's stomach started to rumble.

"Percy, I'm hungry. Why don't we get something to eat?" Ron asked.

"Sure, Ron." Percy said with a big smile.

They went into the Leakey Cauldron in Diagon Ally and ate lunch happily talking to each other. Once they were done, Percy paid for the meal. They stopped to get some food for the night to make dinner. They didn't want their Mom cooking tonight. Finally, Percy and Ron got all their shopping down and started down Diagon Ally. It was here, Ron noticed something moving in the Ally way.

"Hey, lets take a short cut." Ron suggested. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, as usual.

Percy looked at his little brother. "No, Ron we can't. We have to get home."

"Oh come on where is you sense of adventure?" Ron asked, pouting.

"Oh, alright. Lets go." Percy sighed and led his younger brother into the ally way.

The ally was dark and dreadful. It almost scared Ron, who moved closer to Percy as they went through. As nothing eventful was happening, Ron started to relax, when suddenly Percy stopped, causing Ron to bump into him. He was about to ask Percy why he stopped but was quickly shushed and told to listen. So he did, along with Percy. They heard footsteps coming.

Closer...

Closer they came.

Closer...

"Percy what is going on?" Ron asked with a gulp.

"Something's not right Ron. Get behind me." He said gripping his wand tightly in his hand, while the other shoved Ron behind him.

Closer...

Closer the footsteps came...

Without warning, several cloaked figures apparated in front of them.

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?" One of the Death Eaters asked with an evil feminine voice.

"Could it be that we have two loners wondering around Diagon Ally unprotected?" another death eater sneered.

Out of nowhere, another death eater came, raising his hands to his hood to lower it and a face, rather familiar to Ron, appeared.

"Malfoy!" Ron said surprised

"Yes, Weasley," Draco snapped. "So, your brother decided to return to your unworthy family, did he?" Draco laughed as Ron began to get angry again. He stepped out from behind Percy.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron told him as Percy pushed him back.

"Why don't you come with me, I can give you anything you want Ron." Draco said seductively.

"No, way Draco! I'd never go anywhere with you!" Ron yelled to Malfoy, jumping in front of Percy again.

"Oh, so you want to do this the hard way, huh Ron?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as Percy put Ron behind him again.

"This!" Draco said with a snap of his fingers.

The death eaters came in closer and encircled the two Weasleys. Percy was panicking in his mind, but on the outside he was trying to stay as calm as he could so he wouldn't scare Ron. One of the death eaters was about to shoot off a spell when they heard something.

"Expelliarmus!" Percy shouted, disarming one of them.

"Ahh!" Ron yelled not knowing what had happened, for Percy was keeping him firmly behind him.

"Ron, listen to me. Try to get out of here. No matter what happens here I will always be proud of you. You know that right?" Percy said.

"Yes." Ron said back looking up to his older brother with tears in his eyes looking afraid.

"Crucio!" One of the Death Eaters said with the spell heading towards Percy.

"AHHHH!" Percy said as the spell hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Percy!" Ron said as he tried to get close to him, but Malfoy grabbed him by the wrist tightly.

"You're coming with me!" Malfoy said.

"Never!" Ron said as he tried to escape.

Malfoy's grip tightened. "Ow! Let go of me Malfoy." Ron said with tears in his eyes from the pain.

"Sorry, but I can't. Your mine!" Draco said slyly.

"Let go of me! Help me!" Ron yelled in a desperate attempt to get help.

Next thing he knew, Ron heard several other people running towards them and the others in the ally way. Spells flew from both sides of the battle.

"Ahh! Dad, Bill, Percy save me! Help!" Ron felt a sharp pain as he saw his dad and Bill look on with worried faces.

"Ron!" Bill yelped as Malfoy grabbed Ron's arm tighter. Bill reached for Ron.

"Well, look at him good. It will be the last time you will ever see him." Draco disapparated with Ron in tow.

"No!" Mr. Weasley lunged for his youngest son but was to late. The death eaters had escaped. With Ron.

"Ahh!" Percy yelped as he woke up with a nasty headache. "Where's Ron?" Percy demanded as he sat up quickly.


	4. What Happened?

Hello everyone, I hope your all okay and doing well. I would like to thank Dogbert day, Max-4-Ever, and spyro who decided to review my story. I really liked the reviews guys. Those of you who just looked thank you. It helps to know that every one is at least glancing at it. Although, I'd liked for you to review and tell me what you think about the story so I could make this story better. This is a slash story and yes it does involve mpreg, also rape. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read and review. Sorry for the mistakes in here but I've a new beta who's fixing it all…

_**Now on to the story.**_

**Chapter 3: What Happened?**

Neither Bill nor his father could answer him. Percy could see that his brother and father had been crying. He also noticed that they were still in the same alleyway as before. Bill soon answered Percy, his voice sounding very tired. "Perce, the death eaters have taken Ron and we were unable to save him." Bill answered, distraught.

Percy sat for a minute thinking. _What they took Ron? How could they? He's just a kid. He can't be gone he just can't be. _Percy thought as he put his head in his hands. He cried for a minute, and then looked up. No Ron._ This isn't a dream; it's real very real. _He began to cry once more. Percy felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and his big brother pulled him close. As his big brother held him, he heard two people speaking.

"I'm sorry Arthur. We could've done better. Ron was not supposed to be kidnapped." Kingsley was saying.

"I just can't stand the fact that Voldemort has managed to hurt my family in so many ways," Mr. Weasley sighed. "During the first war, we were all just trying to hide and this time most of my children are in the Order now." He paused a moment, then started ranting. "I can't lose my youngest son! Not now! Think of what it will do to Harry. Even worse, think of what it could do to Molly; her little boy is gone! Kidnapped by Death Eaters; who knows what they will do to him? Look what happened to Percy! I really began to think that I was the worst father in the world, and now with what happened to Ron, it has made it very clear!"

Percy's ears perked up when he heard his father. "Dad, you aren't the worst father in the world. Your one of the best." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Percy's right, Dad." Bill agreed. "Your one of the best fathers in the world. Anyone could be a father but it takes a super dad to take care of seven kids all the time. You stayed with us, most men would have left mom by herself, but you stuck by her. We couldn't have asked for a better father. You are not the worst dad in the world." Bill finished as he helped Percy up.

Kingsley looked at Arthur. "If you need anything Arthur, just call me."

"I will." Mr. Weasley nodded as he turned to the oldest of the Weasley children who was hugging his third oldest tightly. "Bill, I want you to get Percy to St. Mungo's," he ordered. "Then owl the rest of the family and the rest of the Order. Family meeting and we'll tell the Order what happened. Tell your brothers not to tell your Mum or Ginny. I will tell them when they get to Headquarters".

"Yes, Dad." Bill turned to Percy. "Lets go." He said, holding his hand out to his little brother.

"Okay." Percy sighed as they walked to St. Mungo's.

As they walked the quiet streets of Diagon Alley, Bill looked at his younger brother and asked. "Percy, what happened?"

Percy looked at his brother's eyes. "I…I…I really didn't mean for it to happen." He stammered, tears beginning to surface.

"What happened?" Bill asked, rather annoyed at his little brother.

"They…They…I can't." Percy sighed, the tears continuing to come down.

"They what, Percy?" Bill demanded.

"I can't say…it's too horrible to say." Percy sobbed, the tears coming out even more.

Bill looked at Percy, guilt getting to him. "It's okay Perce, you don't have to answer yet. Just give me one soon." Bill said soothingly.

" Okay, everything was going fine until Ron said…" Percy began to cry again.

" It's okay. We'll talk about this later." Bill said. Though it seems that Percy has other plans.

"No, now!" Percy yelled. Bill was taken aback by his little brothers outburst. So he looked at Percy in the eyes.

"Okay, start from the beginning." Bill instructed, calmly.

"Well, after you guys left the house, I went to my room to get ready because Ron was getting impatient," Percy began and then poured out the whole story. "I finally got down and we left for Diagon Alley. When we got there we went into one of the shops so that Ron could get Harry's birthday present. When we got out of the store, I put a protection spell on it so the globe wouldn't break if something went wrong. Then we went to eat lunch. After that we went to by some stuff to make dinner for the family. Well, once we were done we walked through Diagon Alley and then he stopped for a little bit. I looked back as he said, "Let's take a short cut." I told him no. He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. You know I could never resist him after he did that." He finished out of breath.

"Yeah, you never could!" Bill muttered as they arrived at St. Mungo's. "So what happened next?"

"We went into the alley way, and I noticed that everything was quiet, too quiet for my own comfort. Then we heard…something in the alleyway," Percy paused to reflect before continuing. "Then death eaters surrounded us and I tried to keep them away from Ron, but they just kept advancing. Eventually I couldn't keep them back and I ended up on the ground. Ron tried staying close to me but Malfoy got to him first," They entered the wizard hospital as he finished. "Eventually we heard you and the others come and…and…well…you know the rest of it..."

"May, I help you sir?" A medi-witch at the desk, asked.

"Yes, my brother was just attacked and I wanted to make sure he was okay." Bill explained patiently.

"All right, if you could tell me his name?" The witch asked.

"Percy Weasley." Bill said.

"Okay, Mr. Weasley, come with me please." The medi-witch ordered.

Percy glanced nervously at Bill. "It's okay. I'm going to owl the rest of the family." Bill said. As his brother disappeared into the ward, Bill went to the hospital Owlery, dreading what he had to do next.


	5. The Bad Times

Dogbert day and Midnight808 you get a cookie. Yay.

To: Midnight808: I'm glad you like the story but unfortunately, I have different plans for Draco and Ron. Just be prepared that will be in this chapter. I hope what I do doesn't turn you away from the story and thank you for reviewing.

To: Dogbert day: Hey, long time no talk I hope you are doing well. I think your going to love this chapter. Thanks for the review. What going on with that sequel to Share My Love? Don't make me have to do what I did to Chocolate Obsessed Squirrel on Sugar High. I ended up emailing her asking her for a sequel and even offered my help. Though we think that it is going to turnout very twisted. Oh well, I just hope I don't have to do it; let me know how the sequel is going.

**Chapter 4: The Bad Times**

Bill sighed & read his letter over one more time before sending it:

_Dear Charlie, _

_It's Bill. I have some bad news. I'm here in St. Mungo's with Percy. After we left for work, Percy and Ron went to Diagon Alley. While they were there they went into an alley way and there Death Eaters attacked them. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to find out from the newspapers. Dad already knows because he was there. The thing is neither Dad, nor Percy, nor I were able to save Ron. The Death Eaters kidnapped Ron in the end. There is going to be a family meeting and the Order will be meeting as well. You will probably get the letter for the order before you get this. Don't tell Mom and Ginny. Dad will take care of that._

_With Love,_

_Bill_

In Romania, Charlie Weasley was currently in his office doing a report on a dragon he had just tamed when he heard a peck on the window. Looking up half-startled, half-annoyed he saw a barn owl in his window with a letter attached to its leg. Charlie took the letter, handed over the rest of his toast to the owl and then sat down to read.

_Dear Charlie,_

_It's Bill…_

"That's funny why would Bill write to me unless something has…Oh no!" Charlie began to read more quickly.

"_After we left for work, Percy and Ron went to Diagon Alley. While they were there they went into an alley way and there Death Eaters attacked them… The thing is neither Dad, nor Percy, nor I were able to save Ron. The Death Eaters kidnapped Ron in the end." _

Charlie stared at the letter, reading it through several times over. "Shit! Why didn't Bill or I or the twins stay?'! Why? I have to go and see if they are okay!" He grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill and scribbled hurriedly to his boss that there was a family emergency and he was going to be away for a while. Then he went up to Rachael the secretary and asked her to give it to the boss before quickly apparating straight to St. Mungo's where he found Bill sitting right next to Percy on one of the beds and holding him as tight as possible. Charlie hurried to them.

"Are you guys alright? I was so worried about you that I came immediately after I read the letter. But how did it happen?" Charlie asked. Percy looked at him and began to cry into Bill's shoulders again. Charlie looked at his older brother and just hugged the younger one.

_Meanwhile._

The twins were just now closing the shop when they saw a frantic owl swoop into the store. Fred and George look at each other then at the bird, making their way to the owl to rid it of its burden. George gave the bird a "special" treat made to enhance flying skills. Fred snickered as he opened the note and started reading aloud:

_Dear Fred and George,_

_It's Bill. I have some bad news. I'm here in St. Mungo's with Percy. After we left for work, Percy and Ron went to Diagon Alley. While they were there they went into an alley way and there Death Eaters attacked them. I'm telling you this because I don't want you to find out from the newspapers. Dad already knows because he was there. The thing is neither Dad, nor Percy, nor I able to save Ron. The Death Eaters kidnapped Ron in the end. There is going to be a family meeting and the Order will be meeting as well. You will probably get the letter for the order before you get this. Don't tell Mom and Ginny. Dad will take care of that._

_With Love,_

_Bill _

"What?'" Fred yelled.

George covered his ears because Fred had yelled so loudly. "Fred!" George half-scolded but Fred was now shaking wildly. "Fred," George said calmly so he could calm his twin down. "Fred, we need to go to St. Mungo's so Bill and Percy can tell us what happened." George finished, watching his brother.

Fred was balling his fist like crazy and his eye were starting to well up with tears. He was angry without a doubt. "I knew it. He couldn't be trusted. That Percy will hear it from me that's for sure. I told you that he couldn't be trusted with any one and now look what he's done. He has let our baby brother get kidnapped. That idiot! He's only with us for one day and he's already messing up. I knew we shouldn't have forgiven him so easily when he came back." He ranted angrily and finished out of breath.

"Fred we need to hear Percy's side of the story first!" George ordered. "We can't just blame him."

"He did it himself. Look at what he's done to us! What he's done to Dad!" Fred screamed as tears came down his face.

"Fred let's go please, we need to know what happened." George pleaded with his twin.

"Fine." Fred huffed. They apparated to St. Mungo's and hurried to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" A young med witch asked.

George was the first to speak. "Yes, we are looking for our older brother…Percy Weasley? "

"Yes, he in the west wing in bed five. The poor guy has been crying in his brother's shoulder for hours." The witch pointed down the hall towards the general direction.

Fred and George looked at each other. Then George spoke before Fred could start ranting again. "Thank you." When they made it to the west wing, they hesitated before going in, George eying his brother with fearful and disappointed eyes "I don't think you should talk until you listen to his full story," he half-ordered, half-snapped. "I hope you don't go berserk because I know how you can be so no talking to Percy. I don't want you hurting him." George said.

"Fine!" Fred just shrugged, slouching behind his brother as they entered.

As they were walking in they saw the three familiar red heads all hugging each other. George was the first to speak. "Hey, we got here as soon as we could. What happened?"

Percy looked up at the twins and buried his face into Bill's shoulders again unable to face the twins. He knew full well that they hated him since he left and they probably still did; not that he didn't blame the twins, for Percy was sure he would have blamed himself anyways. _Poor Ron_, Percy thought to himself _He must be horrified. I saw the look on his face. Before I fell into unconsciousness. It was horrible!_

"I'm sorry," Percy sighed. "I should have never taken Ron out. It's all my fault."

"Damn right it is!" Fred snarled.

"Fredrick Arnold Weasley! Never ever talk to your big brother like that again!" Bill demanded, making Fred mutter to himself.

George looked at his twin and was stunned, very stunned to hear what Fred had just said. "Fred I told you to keep your mouth shut." He hissed.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble my dear George, but Percy here doesn't deserve this pity your giving him." Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

Percy looked at Fred stunned as well. He stood up and went to Fred and said.

"Of all the years I was with you guy's in school I never thought I'd go where I have ended up. You know what I was like back then. You don't know how much I wish I were back at Hogwarts. How much I wish I could have done things a whole lot differently, especially watching you two and Ron and Ginny. I didn't know that any of this was going to happen and I certainly did not plan for this!" Percy yelled very upset that his little brother would blame him for the lost of their youngest brother. Fred looked at his older brother, and then he noticed something in Percy's eyes. He noticed that Percy had changed. Fred turn away with tears welling up in his eyes and ran off. George was about to go after him but Percy stopped him. "Let me go after him."

The youngest boy in the family now faced something so unimaginable that his family did not know what he going through. It hurt them all to know that they weren't there for Ron. What could they do? Nothing. Nothing but wait and hope that nothing happens to Ron.

Fred ran down the steps, wanting to get away as soon as possible after rowing with Percy. Fred knew he had been wrong from the moment he saw Percy's eyes. He couldn't help it. He just didn't want to believe it. Fred anger towards Percy was probably the worse of all of them, next to Ron's.

Percy made his way down the stairs of St. Mungo's looking for Fred. He stopped at the front entrance to catch his breath. Looking around, he soon found the run-away twin sitting on the stairs and crying. "Fred." Percy called but was ignored. "Fred, we need to talk."

"No we don't." Fred shot back.

"Fred, I know what I have done has hurt all of you, but right now we need to worry about Ron. What were going to-?"

"Shut up, Percy!" Fred interrupted. "I can't just forget everything you did to us. To Mom and Dad. No I can't. Sometimes I feel like I want to forgive you but then I remember the pain." Fred sobbed. "I don't know what to do Percy, I don't know."

Percy hugged his younger brother as if he was about to lose him too. He kept Fred close because Percy did not want to lose another one of his brothers. Fred took his time to calm down. He cried into his older brothers shoulders.

_Meanwhile…_

There were four figures heading towards a cabin; the place where the Death Eaters all met with each other and made their plans would work. Within that group Ron; though at the time he was still unconscious. Draco was carrying his little prize. Bellatrix muttered the password to let them in. Draco carried Ron to his own bedroom and set him on the bed. Now, all he had to do was wait for the love of his life wake up.

_Two hours later…_

Ron started to stir. Draco sat up straighter in his chair beside the bed where he had been watching Ron very closely.

"Where am I? " Ron asked.

"In a cabin in the forest." Draco answered.

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed out.

"Hello my love and how are we tonight?" Draco asked in a rather sweet voice. To sweet for Ron's liking.

"I'm not your love!" Ron yelped rather horrified Draco Malfoy would say something like that. "I want to be with my family, not you."

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible, Weasley." Draco purred as slowly advanced on Ron. As he got closer Ron began to get scared but Draco only smiled seductively "I want you, Weasley."


	6. Malfoy, how could you!

**Chapter 5: Malfoy, How Could You?**

"I want you, Weasley." Draco murmured again, once again moving toward the bed.

Ron was so terrified he could barley move. "No…please Malfoy." he pleaded; his whole body became paralyzed, knowing what was to come.

"Yes, are you ready?" Draco asked as he pulled Ron into a hard kiss.

"Get away from me Draco!" Ron screamed as soon as Draco pulled away. Ron shoved him over.

Draco only laughed. "Want to play tough, yeah? I can do that!" He advanced once again.

Ron realized to late he had only made things worse instead of better. "No, Draco stop, please st..." He was cut off once again as Draco sealed Ron's mouth with his the second time.

Ron tried to push Draco away but the more he pushed, the more "playful" he would become. Ron squirmed under him, trying to get away. Draco pulled away for a moment before casting an immobilizing charm to make it easier to take off Ron's clothes.

"Draco please stop. Don't so this to me. I don't want this! I don't want this!" Ron said.

Draco looked down at him seductively. "Oh I believe you do. We're going to have a lot of fun." He removed the charm and passed his hands over Ron's body, touching everywhere.

Ron wouldn't have it. He tried shoving the hands away but soon found his own hands dealt with, tied up with a quick charm from his captor's wand. Now he had nothing left to protect himself. Ron glared at the youngest Malfoy. "Draco, don't you dare! Please don't touch me."

"Don't you like it?" Draco teased, pausing a moment to remove his own shirt. He positioned himself over Ron again, caressing the red-haired boy's chest.

"No, No, No, No! Don't touch me." Ron begged again.

Draco just ignored him and continued, his hands leaving no skin untouched. He soon moved his hands to the destination he wanted them at, tracing lightly on Ron's stomach before down to the strip of Ron's boxers.

Ron's eyes widened in terror for he knew what was coming next. "No Draco! Please don't. Please don't!" Ron cried though Draco did not stop but instead whispered a charm that left them both naked.

Draco glared at Ron, putting a hand over his mouth to stop him from screaming. "Enough! I've tried to play fair but enough yelling at me!" He lay directly on Ron. "You're mine, Weasley!" Draco declared as he moved his hand away from Ron's mouth and put his own lips there instead while thrusting himself into Ron's body.


	7. Telling Molly and Ginny

**Chapter 6: Telling Molly and Ginny**

Molly and Ginny had gotten home so late that they were tired and went straight to bed. Arthur decided they would talk about Ron in the morning. He knew that his three youngest sons needed their rest after waiting up for their Mum and little sister to come home. Percy, Fred and George had fallen asleep on the couch all cuddled up together and in each other's arms feeling safe. Arthur smiled at his two oldest children. Bill and Charlie smiled at their dad while wathcing their three little brothers. "Boys, we need to put them to bed." Arthur told his sons.

"But Dad, can't they just stay like this?" Charlie asked.

"Not really, Charlie as much as I like to see this continue, I would rather see them in their beds safely tucked away." Arthur said.

"But father can't they stay in the same room at least." Bill asked this time.

"Okay, they can stay in the same room but separate beds." Arthur said.

_Great, _thought Bill. _Perfect moment, and the perfect picture moment. That way, if they think of fighting again I can remind them of when they were being peaceful with each other even though they were sleeping. _Bill thought as he took a picture of Percy, Fred and George sleeping together in the same room peacefully.

Bill left the room only to find Charlie in tears again. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Charlie shrugged. "Just worried about Ron…and I got myself upset again."

"Look, it's okay we'll find him." Bill said to his little brother.

"I know, I just worry not only about Ron but also about the others." Charlie said looking into his brother's eyes.

"I know if you like we can sleep next door so if one of them wakes up screaming we can go to them." Bill offered.

"Okay that will make me feel a lot better. I love you, Bill." He said as he began to go to the room next door. Charlie was stopped short and felt himself getting yanked backward. Bill had pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too, Charlie. Goodnight." Bill said.

"Goodnight." The other said.

They both went into the room and got ready for bed. Once in bed each of them fell asleep exhausted of the day they just had. The night continued on quietly until about 4:00 in the morning. Three screams woke up the whole house.

Bill and Charlie bolted out of their beds and to the room next door. Their little brothers were all up and crying. Bill went to Percy, and Charlie went to Fred and George. "What happened?" asked Charlie.

"I was sleeping fine," Fred answered with a rather shaky voice. "But then all of sudden I could feel Ron's pain. It felt like I was actually going through what he was going through to."

Percy only nodded as Bill asked, "You too Perce?"

"Yes, it was horrible." Percy said.

"Same here." agreed George.

Bill looked at his baby brothers. "It's okay. It will be okay nothing is going to happen to you." Bill said as they all cried into their big brothers embrace. Charlie also began to cry. Bill brought him into a hugged assured his brothers that everything would be all right. They stayed like that the rest of the night. Outside the door there were three figures. Molly and Arthur Weasley, and also Remus Lupin had heard the screaming from the boy's room and they went to check. Only to find out that they were taken care of and they too went to bed.

The next day everyone in the Weasley family had gathered at Grimmauld Place. Mrs. Weasley was looking at those sitting in the living room, at each child that she and her husband had made together. She looked at her oldest son, Bill. He looked like he was exhausted and had been crying. Next she checked on Charlie but he too looked exhausted and what was he doing here anyways shouldn't he be in Romania?

Next she looked at Percy. What she saw she didn't like. Percy was exhausted and his eyes were puffy. It was like he never had a wink of sleep in a few days. Molly Weasley was not happy. _What could make my children so sad?_ She thought.

Fred and George appeared to be just as exhausted as the others, but each had a different expression than the other. Fred had taken on the same as Percy. George on the other hand was extremely exhausted. Then she began to panic. Where was her youngest son? She asked Ginny, hoping perhaps her only daughter had seen Ron, but she only shrugged. Molly Weasley stared at her husband. "Arthur, where is Ron? Answer me!"

Arthur stared at his wife then his sons. He noticed Bill was watching his every move, silently offering any encouragement. Arthur sighed and finally answered. "Molly, Ginny dears. Death eaters in Diagon Ally attacked Percy and Ron yesterday."

"Oh, my gosh." The two girls in the family yelped as one. "Then what happened to Ronald?" Molly demanded. Percy only shook his head, eyes full of tears. "Mum, Ginny…" Bill began. "Ron's been kidnapped by the Death Eaters." Molly was on the verge of tears, but couldn't quite believe that Ron was kidnapped. She eyed every son once again, each one looking more upset then the next. The truth was in their eyes, even Bill's and Arthur's eyes persuaded Molly to know that this was the truth. Death Eaters took her baby boy away from them and they were probably doing who knows what to Ron.

"But, how why?" Molly asked.

"Mum, I don't know exactly how it happened. All I remember is Malfoy grabbing Ron. Bill and Dad were told to come after us for some reason." Percy finished in one breath.

Molly looked at her family and then to Ginny. Ginny was now crying. Molly also began to cry. "My poor baby boy, my poor, poor, poor Ron!" She cried.

A few short hours later, the Order met that night. All the reports had been given. Arthur was up front ready to tell the Order that Ron was missing. A few of the members already knew and so did McGonagall. Arthur cleared his throat as he began to talk he tried to fight back the tears. "Tonight, I am here to tell you as some of you may know that one of my sons was taken away by Death Eaters yesterday, Draco Malfoy being one of them. I just hope that you help us find him." Arthur told them as he sat down next to his family. Soon after that the meeting was over. Arthur and the rest of the family were about to head for bed but were stopped by Professor McGonagall who stood in front of them. Arthur sent all the boys to bed.

"Arthur, Molly I have talked to you about the possibility of bringing Harry and Hermione here this week." She asked.

"Yes, Minerva. We would be willing to pick them up. Plus it will give the boys something to do other than thinking so much in Ron." Arthur said.

"Yes it will help them out a lot." Minerva agreed. "How are the wedding plans coming along Molly?"

"Their going. But I don't think we will be able to have it the day we planned on. I really don't know what Fleur and Bill will be doing after all of this."

"We will find Ron, Molly, for everyone's sake. Especially Harry's, Ron was his first real friend ever. We will find him."

"Thank you, Minerva." Molly said as her and Arthur went up to bed.

The next day found Percy on his bed looking at the gift Ron had gotten Harry. He didn't know weather to give it to Harry for his birthday or wait for Ron to give it to him. The reason being that he Fred and George and Bill and Lupin were going to get Harry. The others were going to get Hermione. Percy got up from bed and went in search of Remus.


	8. Harry and Hermione find out about Ron

**Chapter 7: Harry and Hermione Find Out About Ron.**

"Remus, where are you?" Percy called, searching through the whole house. Not receiving an answer right away, he muttered to himself while rolling his eyes, "For a wolf he can't hear well! OOF!"

Remus was standing right in front of Percy. "I can hear just fine, better then you," he teased. "Good morning, Percy. How are you?"

"Better, I guess," Percy shrugged as he sheepishly looked away from Remus.

"That's good, was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" Remus asked.

"Well…you see today is Harry's birthday and…well…" Percy sighed before going on. "Everyone was planning on celebrating it when he got here. So when Ron and I went to Diagon Alley we got Harry his gift. Now I don't know whether or not to give it to Harry without Ron being there. And I'd probably feel out of place after what I did to them their fifth year. Do you know what I mean?" Percy said.

"Yes, I do," Remus agreed. "But in my opinion, I would think about what your brother wanted you to do. On the other hand, I think Harry will at least know that Ron would never forget about him."

"I guess your right," Percy muttered.

Remus watched Percy shifting uneasily on his spot and asked, "Would there be any possible way you could show me the gift?"

"Sure, but we can't let anyone else see it," Percy replied as he led Remus into the library. Percy brought out the gift to unshrink it.

_Flashback:_

"It's this big snow globe where Harry can remember all of us. People from the order and us, Hermione, and Remus…and even Sirius..." Ron said as he paused for a minute.

"But it's too expensive. So I probably should go with a gift that is less expensive. Like maybe Quidditch gloves for this year." Ron finished.

"Did you forget that I worked for Fudge and got paid pretty well? Save the money Mum left you. Let's go get that snow globe you want for Harry."

"Really, you mean it?" Ron asked looking into his brother's eyes.

"Yes, yes I do. And plus let me make up for some of the things I have done to you…and Harry especially. Please?" Percy begged.

Ron smiled up at his big brother. He definitely did change, and Ron was loving the new Percy in front of him. They went into the store and asked for the snow globe. It was a nice one, with a beautiful view of Hogwarts and next to it would have the picture of everyone who was close to Harry and those who knew him well. Percy purchased the snow globe for Ron. Now all they had to do is get the picture. As they finished shopping for Harry, Ron's stomach started to rumble.

_:End flashback_

Remus looked at it with a thoughtful expression. "It's beautiful." he smiled. "Harry is going to…love it…" He soon noticed that Percy was on the verge of tears.

"I just wish Ron was the one giving it to him; not me. He wouldn't understand," Percy said.

"You would be surprise how understandable he is. He may be mad at first but he'll come around." Remus assured.

"I hope so," Percy sighed as he half-smiled at Remus.

"So…have you decided to give Harry the gift or not?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. "I'm going to give it to him…what's the worst that can happen?"

"OK," Remus stood up. "We should go before everyone wonders where we are…and by the way, there's someone who wants to see you before you leave. He's in your room."

"Thanks, Remus," Percy headed for his room wondering who this visitor was. He opened the door and noticed everything was dark…very dark.

"Well, well, well," laughed a vaguely familiar voice.

Percy shot his wand up, demanding, "Who's there?"

"Why you don't recognize my voice, Percy Weasley?" the voice teased.

"Ol…Oliver…is that you?" Percy asked as he put his wand down.

"Yes, yes it is." Oliver laughed, flicking on the lights. Percy could see the Quidditch captain of the Gryfindor Quidditch team while they were in school. He never felt more excited. "Oliver!" Percy said as he threw himself at Oliver. "Oh, how I missed seeing you everyday Olli!"

"I missed you to Percy." Oliver agreed, hugging Percy back before placing Percy back to the floor.

Percy looked Oliver over. _He's still as fit as he was when we left Hogwarts… and has the best body I have ever seen._ Percy thought to himself. _Wait a minute was I just thinking that?'!_

Oliver was sub-consciously thinking the same. _My, he's the same as always…and he looks just as cute as he was when we were at school._ He thought. _Did I just think that?_ "I heard about you losing your job. What happened?" Oliver asked.

"I practically got my head screwed in the right place," Percy laughed. "And this time I'm going to do things right."

"That's good, finally got smart!" Oliver teased as he came closer to Percy and grabbed a hold of his hand. "So, what's going on? I heard rumors about Ron?"

"What rumors?" Percy asked. "That he been kidnapped? Or was killed?"

"From what everyone was talking about, they say you gave him to who ever kidnapped him without a fight. I'm wondering what the truth really is?" Oliver asked.

"He was kidnapped by death eaters," Percy half-snapped, pulling back from Oliver. "Draco Malfoy being the one who led the attack. They surrounded us in an alley and took Ron leaving me unconscious while Bill and my Dad watched them take him away. Ron screamed; he didn't want to go with that prat. He screamed for Bill, me, and Dad. I woke a while later only to find out that Ron was gone!" Percy groaned, stopping to catch his breath. "Listen, I have to go get Harry. Can we talk about this later?"

"Sure." Oliver agreed, watching Percy starting to leave.

Before he got to the door, Percy turned around, "Thanks, for not jumping to conclusions Olli. You're the best."

"Your welcome," Oliver said as Percy left the room.

Percy hurried down stairs, running into Remus who had a rather smug grin on his face. "Thanks! That was one of the best surprises I've had in a long time. It really did cheer me up." Percy said.

"Your welcome, now that all of us are here we can go get Harry." Remus said.

"Yes, lets go. Fred and George no tricks or anything at all or you be in big trouble. Do you understand me?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Bill!" The twins said, grinning evilly at each other once Bill turned around.

"I MEAN IT!" Bill snapped. The twins gulped.

Everyone was halfway out the door when the fire blazed green. "Bill, Bill where are you? Bill answer me please?" Came the quiet French like voice of Bills fiancé Fleur.

"Fleur, what are you doing?" Bill asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about your brother Ron. I heard what happened." Fleur flustered, pulling out of the fire.

"Yes, I suppose you have seen the papers and everything," Bill muttered.

"I was thinking' we could postpone 'ze' wedding until you find him, " Fleur suggested. "I'm sure you want him 'zere' for 'ze' wedding."

"Are you sure dear?" Bill asked, rather surprised.

"Ah _oui, oui!" _("Oh yes, yes!") Fleur agreed. "'Nothin' iz' more important than your family. Don't worry. I love your family just as much as you do. I'd want my whole family 'zere' too." She went on.

"Fine…until we find Ron then," Bill agreed. "And I promise you, we will find him, won't we guys?"

"Yeah." Answered Bill's younger brothers.

"Okay, I love you Bill."

"I do to, and thank you, this means a lot to me." Bill added as Fleur left.

"You are very lucky Bill," Remus said.

"Yeah I am, aren't I? Wish Ron was here…" Bill sighed.

"We know," His little brothers agreed.

"Let's go then or were going to be late to pick up Harry," Bill hurried for the door.

"Yes let's go," Remus agreed. "I told Harry we'd be there by midnight. "

_Meanwhile…_

At the Dursley's it was about to turn midnight. The "Boy Who Lived" looked out the window of his room. "Where are they? Remus said they would be here at midnight and there's only one minute left." Harry thought.

The clock turned midnight. It was finally midnight and not only that it was his birthday. Harry looked down with a sad expression. No one was coming for him. When the clock said 12:01 he heard a loud thunder clap and there in his room he saw them. Remus, Bill, Fred and George and Percy were all standing in his room but there was someone missing. _Who was it though?_ He pushed that aside for a moment as he noticed Percy. "Remus, what is he doing here?" Harry demanded, pointing to the offender.

"Harry, he's part of the Order." Remus answered.

"What! I thought he betrayed your family? I thought Ron hated him?"

"That's true Harry, but in reality he was spying for us in the ministry. Dumbledore asked him to," Bill explained.

"Harry, I never meant to hurt you or Ron the way I did," Percy began.

"Then where is Ron?" Harry interrupted.

"We'll tell you when were at Headquarters," Remus said as they all apparated away, with Harry riding along with Remus to Headquarters.

At Hermione's home, the others had just arrived. Hermione bounded down the stairs as soon as she heard the doorbell and opened the door. "Charlie how nice to see you," Hermione smiled. "Come in, everyone!"

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked.

"Yes. Bye mom, bye dad."

"Good bye dear." Herminie's mom said as she hugged her daughter.

"Bye. Take care of her, Mr. Weasley." Herminie's dad said.

" We will, Mr. Granger," Arthur promised. "She's everything to us."

Hermione was looking over the group as the left and soon realized one was missing. "Where's Ron?" Everyone froze. Mrs. Weasley began to cry. "Where is he?" she demanded.

"We have something to tell you, but can it wait till we get to headquarters?" Charlie begged. "Please? We'll explain everything when you and Harry are both there."

"Alright!" Herminie grumbled. She wanted to know where Ron was now but it appeared that it wouldn't happen any time soon. They left the house and apparated as soon as Molly had calmed down.

Soon they were all back at Grimmauld Place. Harry saw Hermione and gave her a big hug. He was so happy to see her. Hermione suddenly noticed a familiar…unwelcome face. "What is he doing here?" She asked, pointing to Percy.

"Hermione, he's part of the order," Charlie began as his brothers went on to explain what had happened over the past couple of weeks.

Bill then finished off with what happened to Ron. "A week ago Percy and Ron went to Diagon Alley and were attacked by Death Eaters. This in turn resulted in Ron being kidnapped by Draco Malfoy."

"What?'!" Harry and Hermione yelped.

"What do you mean he was kidnapped?" Hermione demanded.

"Weren't you all there to rescue him? Why did you let Draco Malfoy take him?" Harry screamed with tears in his eyes. He began to cry and so did Hermione. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were also crying again. Bill and Charlie were the first to console Harry and Hermione. Fred and George took care of their mom and Ginny as their father consoled Percy. Percy felt so bad for everything that was happening to them. He didn't know what to do so he to began to cry.

Remus watched them then he looked up. "Sirius, James, Lily please watch over Ron. He means so much to Harry. Please help us find him." Remus looked to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. Remus began to feel tears coming down his face.

_Meanwhile,_

Fleur was in her house with her family. Her parents had been very proud of her for choosing to postpone the wedding. They were having dinner when they heard someone bust through the door. Everyone screamed and only Fleur's dad was able to bring any order to them.

"Fleur, get your mum and Gabrielle out of here. I will take care of them." Her dad ordered as he pulled out his wand.

Fleur did as she was told. She took her mom and sister and ran for it but was blocked by intruders stepping into her way. Fleur hurried back the way she came, trying to run out the front door. Behind her, she heard her father scream one last time and then a thud. He was gone. She knew they got him.

"Fleur, we need to save Gabrielle," her mom flustered. "Put her in the closet. I'll take care of them." Fleur did as she was told once again. She ran into one of the rooms to shove Gabrielle into the closet and gave her instructions.

"Gabby, I need you to stay in here. Do not move or anything. If mom or I come to get you then you can come out. But if we haven't and you haven't heard anything then I want you to floo to Professor McGonagall's office and tell her what happened tonight, do you understand?" Fleur asked.

"Yes." Gabby shuddered.

"Know that we love you very much and so does Bill. I love you." Fleur kissed her sister and gave her a hug. "I'm going to help mom." Fleur said.

Gabby sat and sat. When Fleur left that was the last time she would ever see her sister or any of her family again ever. Listening to what Fleur had instructed her to do she went to Hogwarts.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor McGonagall. It's me Gabrielle Décor. Fleur's little sister."

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here?"

"Professor, there was an attack on my house. Fleur asked me to come straight here. I don't know what happened and how those men got into the house with all of our protection."

" I'll send out a search party immediately. Come with me." McGonagall said.

They went to Grimmauld Place. McGonagall went to look for Bill, finally found him along with Charlie, Remus (the Weasleys adopted him into the family), and Arthur were all standing watching their families sleep.

"Bill, Bill dear there was an attack," McGonagall began.

"What?" Bill looked up to see Gabrielle with Professor McGonagall.

"Gabrielle, what happened?" Bill asked.


	9. The Worst of it all

**Chapter 8: The Worst Of It All**

"Gabrielle, what happened?" Bill asked the ten year old once again.

Gabrielle sighed, wondering how to explain. She finally looked up. "They hurt dad and mum, Bill," she began. "I-I don't know how it happened but…but men in black cloaks came into house; even with alls the protection we had."

"Professor, we need to find out what happened," Bill said to McGonagall.

"Yes, that we will Bill," McGonagall nodded.

Bill turned to Gabrielle. "Come on Gabby, you can sleep with the rest of my family." He picked her up and laid her down next to Ginny. He looked at everyone sleeping peacefully. Charlie and himself hadn't gotten much sleep, because of the nightmares that the twins and Percy would have at night.

He felt exhausted and very drained. With everything from Percy coming back and then Ron and now the nightmares and Fleur's house being attacked he was even more exhausted than normal. Bill lay down with the rest of the family; falling asleep the minute closed his eyes.

_Meanwhile…_

"Arthur, is there anyway you can take a search party with you before Bill wakes up?" McGonagall asked. "I don't think it will be good for him to go. It would hurt him more if he went, even though he is strong. After what happened before the summer I don't think he can handle another disappointment."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. "We can leave now if you want?"

"Yes, go on, quickly." McGonagall said.

"Dad," Charlie began. "I don't think we will have to worry about Bill now. He's asleep with the others." Charlie finished as Remus stepped right next to him, apparently offering to go as well.

"Perfect," Arthur nodded. "You, Remus, Kingsley, and I will go to Fleur's house and investigate. Lets go!" The three men followed him out to the apparition point. Once there, they apparated to France, ready to investigate whatever they found. They all just hoped they wouldn't have to tell Bill the worst. They soon arrived in Fleur's neighborhood only to find the Dark Mark over the house that she lived in.

They hurried up to the house. It was as if no one had known of or seen the attack for everything was left untouched Arthur led the others in & through the house. Everything was destroyed. Charlie passed through the dining room on his own, tripping over something…or someone. "Dad! There is something down here." It was Tristian Delacour's body. Charlie turned around only to see that Remus and Kingsley had came up. Charlie was now crying. Remus hugged him to calm him down.

Soon Arthur appeared in front of them, checking where the body lay. "There's no doubt he's dead."

Upon hearing this, Charlie cried again. "What about Fleur? A-And her mom, Natalie, dad? Are they dead too?" he managed to choke out.

_+Charlie's POV+_

"I'm sorry boys, but they are all dead." My dad said as I began to cry once again.

"What are we going to tell Bill and Gabrielle?" I started screaming at them. "Bill loved her very much. He loved her dad. What are we going to tell him?" I was grabbed by someone & just broke down & sobbed into whoever was holding me. I think it was Remus but didn't brother to check. My father took me from the position I was in and hugged me tight.

"I know son," Dad said as I cried into his shoulders. "Bill loved her very much. I don't know how to tell them but we will find a way."

Why am I crying, you all must be wondering? I'm crying because of all of my siblings. I had gotten to know Fleur; she was like a sister to me. Funny huh, everyone else didn't want to talk to her much when she first came, but then they got along with her. Funny thing, life is. Fleur and I were close. Bill saw that and knew he picked the right woman to marry. It hurt me to know that she was gone and that Bill never got a chance to make her the next Mrs. Weasley. I just hope I don't have to tell him that the love of his life was gone.

"We need to report to Minerva immediately," Kingsley interrupted my depressed thoughts. My father agreed and they began to leave, I however stood still.

Remus came behind me and whispered in my ear. "Come on, we need to go, Charlie."

I merely nodded and followed the others outside. Remus held me close, knowing how it felt. We finally got back to Grimmauld place and to our surprise everyone was up. Even Bill. Gabrielle had just finished telling the story of the attack & everyone was crying. Everyone that is, except for Bill, who looked at me the moment I entered and he could tell that I had been crying. Then he looked at dad as he stood up.

"Charlie, dad what happened? Are they okay? What happened to Fleur, Natalie and Tristian?" Bill demanded of us desperately. My father looked at me and nodded. That's right, I had to tell my big brother and Gabrielle about it.

I looked my brother in the eye. His tears beginning to fill his eyes as he waited for me to speak and I gathered my courage like the Gryfindor that I am and started.

"Bill, Gabby, I'm sorry; but we were too late," I paused for a minute, then rushed through the rest of it. "I'm sorry but…Tristian, Natalie and Fleur are dead." I stopped again for a minute, not sure what to do. Then I heard what I had to hear. Crying…from Gabby and from Bill.

"No, this can't be. She can't be dead, she just can't be." Bill screamed suddenly. He was devastated. I hugged my big brother while mum took care of Gabby and they cried along with everyone else. We all cried together not only for Fleur and her parents, but also for our long lost brother, Ron who has been gone for two weeks now and we don't know where he is.

_+End Charlie's POV+_

While everyone was crying, there was another person crying. His name was Ron Weasley and he was stuck in the forest in a cabin with his worst enemy. He was tied to a bed with no chance of escaping & was stripped of his clothing. Draco Malfoy had raped Ron twice everyday for the past two weeks. Ron was scared; he wanted to be with people he loved, not people he hated. He looked around at his surroundings.

"How come this happened? I just got my big brother Percy back and here I am in the hands of my enemy!" Ron tugged at the ropes but froze when he heard a familiar squeak of something turning. "Great, he's back." Ron muttered, glaring at the doorknob.

Draco came in with a goblet and some food. He gave it to Ron who took it, knowing if he didn't, Draco would hit him. Draco would probably rape him to. Ron ate and drank what was given to him. He could not know that the drink in the goblet would change his life forever.

Draco watched Ron with a malicious grin. "Are you ready my love?"

"Wha…no not again! please not again!" Ron begged though Draco ignored his pleas & once again advanced on him. Draco began kissing the boy down his neck and his chest. Draco began to take off his own clothes. He looked at Ron then to his groin.

"Draco please don't!" Ron demanded.

But Draco pushed himself into Ron anyway. Ron screamed. He didn't want it. Draco soon went faster and faster. He raped Ron three more times before falling on top of him.

Now that it was over Ron sighed in relief and began to cry like every time this happened. Ron didn't love Draco like Draco said he loved him. No, Ron didn't want any of this. He didn't want it.

_Meanwhile,_

Remus was in Grimmauld place. He was worried. Very worried. Not only did he feel bad for Bill and Gabrielle for their lost but he also felt bad for Charlie, who ended up with the job of telling Bill and Gabby about Fleur and her parents. It wasn't fair! Yet three more victims of the war. It just wasn't fair. Remus got up from his seat and started up the stairs, only to bump into someone, Charlie, who was on his way down.


	10. Life is Full of Surprises!

**Chapter 9: Life Is Full Of Surprises**

They looked at each other for an awkward moment, Remus searching Charlie's beautiful eyes only to see the sadness in them. He then eyed the Weasley's second son up and down his body noticing Charlie's rather handsome features.

The werewolf looked on. Charlie on the other hand was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable with everything going on and looked into Remus' amber golden eyes, not missing the look of worry. The amber-gold eyed Marauder finally realized what he was doing. Remus tore his gaze away from the handsome Weasley as said Weasley did the same.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, Charlie," Remus muttered, trying hard not to blush.

"Same here," The Weasley agreed as he blushed as red as his hair.

Another awkward silence past before going their separate ways. Remus was nearly at the top of the stairs when he turned to Charlie. "Hey you okay?" The werewolf asked.

"No, why would I be with everything going on?" Charlie half-snapped.

"I mean...are you to okay on your own? Tonight?" Remus rephrased himself.

"Yes, don't worry, go to bed." Charlie sighed as Remus headed on to his room.

Charlie made his way towards the kitchen only to find a cup of tea waiting for him with a letter right next to it. The letter read:

_Son, _

_I'm proud of you. I know it wasn't easy for you. You did what I asked you to do. I thought that you might like some tea to calm yourself. I would also like for you to talk to someone about everything that is going on. Remember that I will always love you and your brothers and sister._

_With Love, _

_Dad_

"Thanks Dad." Charlie muttered as he put the letter down and picked up the tea. As he drank the tea he noticed that it was nice and warm. Charlie continued to let his thoughts go through the steam. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice another figure in the room. That figure put his hand on the young red head. The red head looked up to see that Remus was up.

"Remus, shouldn't you be in bed?" Charlie asked.

"Shouldn't you be there as well?" The werewolf said back.

"What are you my mom?" Charlie muttered bitterly.

"No, but I do know your mom won't be happy about you being out of bed this late." The werewolf teased as he eyed the beautiful Weasley before him.

"Have you been having a hard time sleeping tonight, Remus?" Charlie asked, ignoring the comment for now.

"Believe it or not, I have," Remus, sighed. "I'm worried about everything that has happened in the past month."

"Yeah, at least your not the one with a lost brother out there. Terrified to no end. At least your older brother isn't mourning the lost of a loved one." Charlie snapped, not really caring.

"I've been there Charlie!" Remus shot back, wondering why they were even fighting over something like this. "Voldemort killed my parents! You and your family have faced his face before too!"

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked, though only half-curious.

"I'm talking about your uncles, the ones your mom named the twins after when they were born."

Charlie rose from his seat furious at Remus. "How can you say that?'!"

"Because you need to get back to normal, Charlie. We can't really trust anyone in your family right now!"

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"I mean your mom and dad are too stressed.

1. They are worried about Ron.

2. They are worried about Bill and Gabrielle.

3. They are also worried about the younger ones. Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

4. You're the only one who has pretty much been sane.

We need you more than ever now. We need you to stay well so we can find Ron and bring him back."

"I can't Remus!" Charlie cried. "You don't know how hard it is to lose people you love! I can't do it!"

Remus looked at the red haired boy. The happy face he saw before Dumbledore died had gone, replaced by the most saddened face ever. Charlie's beautiful eyes were no longer shining. The werewolf could not see a glimmer of hope in him. Remus could only hope for a light of hope to come through once again in his face.

Meanwhile, the oldest child of the Weasley's was not having a good night. Sure he was safe and so was everyone in Grimmauld place, but still, he felt alone. Very alone. He could remember what Charlie had said to him when he and his father, Kingsley, and Remus had returned.

_Flash Back…in Charlie's POV_

"Bill, Gabby, I'm sorry; but we were too late," I paused for a minute, then rushed through the rest of it. "I'm sorry but…Tristian, Natalie and Fleur are dead." I stopped again for a minute, not sure what to do. Then I heard what I had to hear. Crying…from Gabby and from Bill.

"No, this can't be. She can't be dead, she just can't be." Bill screamed suddenly. He was devastated.

_End Flashback_

_Bill's POV_

"Why did this have to happen now? When we have…" Bill tried not to think on it any more. He turned over & tried to go back to sleep; though, his dreams were filled with Fleur & Ron & what had happened in the past week or so.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Months of Fear

By: Golden Lass

Chapter: 11

Hey everyone I know it's been a long time but apparently I have been grounded from the computer for not cleaning my room. I think it's stupid. Oh, well I have to deal with it because no one is agreeing with me. So ends the ramblings. As most of you know I had to replace the whole story and my reviews dwindled down to just two one from an anonymous person. I would like to know who he or she is. I will also try to update more often if I can. I doubt I will though. Please bear with me though. I have to get my own computer or laptop. Anyways on with the story.

Last time:

Meanwhile, the oldest child of the Weasley's was not having a good night. Sure he was safe and so was everyone in Grimmauld place, but still, he felt alone. Very alone. He could remember what Charlie had said to him when he and his father, Kingsley, and Remus had returned.

Flash Back…in Charlie's POV

"Bill, Gabby, I'm sorry; but we were too late," I paused for a minute, and then rushed through the rest of it. "I'm sorry but…Tristian, Natalie and Fleur are dead." I stopped again for a minute, not sure what to do. Then I heard what I had to hear. Crying…from Gabby and from Bill.

"No, this can't be. She can't be dead, she just can't be." Bill screamed suddenly. He was devastated.

End Flashback

Bill's POV

"Why did this have to happen now? When we have…" Bill tried not to think on it any more. He turned over & tried to go back to sleep; though his dreams were filled with Fleur & Ron & what had happened in the past week or so.

He tossed and turned. He just couldn't sleep at all. Everything had just gone wrong. Bill needed a drink to help him sleep. Bill got up and was about to open the door when suddenly Charlie came in with two cups of tea.

Charlie's POV:

I opened the door to out room only to see Bill coming up to the door to open it himself. I smiled looking at Bill.

"Want some tea? It will do you some good." I said to Bill.

"Sure I'd like something to drink." Bill said to me.

"Good. Want some company?" I asked hoping he would let me talk to him.

"Sure I could use the company." Bill said.

I smiled. I had wanted to talk to him since I had told him about Fleur and her family. Bill padded a spot on the bed begging me to sit next to him, so I did. I sat down and looked my older brother.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you about Fleur. I know you loved her very much." I said to Bill.

"It's okay. At least the news was from someone in my family rather then someone else. And I know that she was happy till the end." Bill said to me.

"So is everything else okay. I know that everything that has been going on has been hard on you and us." I said to Bill hoping he would say something positive to me about what has been going on.

"I'm worried about him. He's alone and scared. I need to know if our baby brother is okay. I can't believe we let him be taken away from us. I wish there was something we could do to help him."

"It wasn't yours, Percy's, or dads fault. Things happen. Remember that. It's no ones fault even though Fred seems to think that most of the time it's Percy's fault." I said to Bill.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter I know it's short but I wanted to get this out. If you have any ideas on what I should write about next let me know. Read and review please.

Golden Lass


	12. Chapter 12

Two Months of Fear 12

By: Golden Lass

Harry Potter

Hey, everyone I know it's been a while and I haven't been putting chapters up as well. I hope to do a better job. Anyways here's your new chapter.

Golden Lass

"What do you mean?" Bill said.

"I mean that there is something about Percy that ticks Fred off. Though I don't know what it is." Charlie told his older brother.

"I guess Percy wasn't much of an older brother since we've been out of school, huh?" Bill asked.

" I guess so. When the twins came it was kinda hard to keep an eye on all of them. But, I don't get why Fred doesn't trust him." Charlie said.

"It hurt him too much. What Percy did to the family was unforgivable to Fred." Bill said.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I just worry." Charlie said.

"Your not the only one." Bill said to his younger brother.

"Thanks Bill. I'm happy to call you my older brother." Charlie said to Bill.

They sat on the bed in silence. Each of them just taking in the silence of the room. Meanwhile, in the boy's room everyone was asleep except one. Fred was right by the window looking out at the moon. He was very worried about Ron. He also didn't know what to think about Percy now. Sure he could tell he had changed but there was still a matter of Fred's pride. Fred got up from where he was sitting and went to the door.

"I have to get something to calm me down. Why do I still feel like this? Why do I feel like I still hate Percy? "

Meanwhile back in Charlie's and Bill's room.

"So Bill, do you have a dark secret?" Charlie asked his older brother.

Bill looked at Charlie surprised. " No of course not. Why would I?" He said to his brother. Bill looked to his younger brother. "Do you?" He asked Charlie. Charlie looked at his brother beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"I do." Charlie said

"Like what?" Bill asked.

Meanwhile, Fred finally got down to the kitchen. He reached for a teapot and filled with water putting cinnamon in it. He let it boil while he sat down at the table. He began to think for the fithtyith time that night.

"Why am I still mad at Percy? The way he's been lately is like the brother we had before we went to Hogwarts. Arhh! This is never going to work out. I wish we didn't have to go through this."

The teapot was boiling now. Fred got up and poured the tea into the cup. He went back to the table and began to think.

"What am I going to do?" Fred asked himself. He put his head down on the table trying to think. Eventually Fred was so tired that he fell asleep at the table.

Meanwhile Bill was giving Charlie the third degree trying to figure out what Charlie was saying. Charlie told him of keeping a dark secret but wouldn't tell Bill. Bill kept nagging him, but Charlie still did not say a thing. Soon Bill finally got tired of nagging and went to bed. Charlie on the other hand stayed up.

Minutes later in the boy's room. In Percy's and George and Fred's room. Percy woke up only to find Fred was missing. Trying to be calm he woke up George.

"Percy, what's wrong?" George asked.

"Fred's not in bed. Do you know where he might be?" Percy asked.

" No, I don't. Maybe we should ask Charlie and Bill if they've seen him." George said.

" Alright, we'll ask them. Let's go." Percy and George got up and left the room to their two big brothers and knocked on their door. Soon Charlie opened the door only to see his two younger brothers standing outside of his door.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Charlie asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Two Months of Fear

Chapter 13

Golden Lass

I am so sorry guys I did not realized that I messed up the thirteenth chapter. I put chapter 12 with chapter 13 not a good idea. Sorry forgive me.

Percy and George looked at each other. Percy began to speak.

"Umm. I woke up to see that Fred wasn't in bed. So I got up and woke up George."

"I didn't have any idea where he was because I went to bed pretty quickly. So I suggested that we come to you two." George said.

Charlie looked up at Percy and George then to Bill. Bill nodded his head.

"Okay we'll help you find him." Charlie said as they slowly went down in the hallway looking through the rooms that were empty.

Meanwhile,

Fred was in the kitchen, and he felt like someone was watching him. Little did Fred know someone was really watching him and eyeing him in a way that Fred wouldn't like to be seen as. The person watching our dear Fred began to walk towards him. He got about an inch away from Fred when he heard the door open. The person withdrew immediately so not to be seen. All of a sudden Fred looked up to see an object fly into the kitchen at an incredible speed. Fred ducked screaming, and looked up when he finally saw what had landed on the table. Bill dashed into the kitchen upon hearing Fred scream.

"Fred are you okay?" Asked a panicked Bill who hugged his brother.

"I'm okay just freaked out." Fred said as he pointed to the table. On the table was an arrow with a note on it. Fearing the worse Percy picked it up and read it. It said:

To the Weasley's,

I hope you are enjoying your time without little Ron to bug you. He doesn't even miss you guys especially you Percy. He's been having too much fun with Draco. I do not hope you find Ron because it will be worse for all of you. Just be careful with who you're around some people might surprise you. Oh and Fred I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Don't worry we will have a lot of fun. In the meantime I will be watching you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I hope you remember all the fun we had you 5 th year at school. I love you so much.

Sincerely,

Marcus Flint

Fred looked at Percy. Percy looked at him. "Fred." He said calmly. "What does Flint have to do with you? I mean he always bugged me and Oliver not you."

Fred looked down. He was scared. He didn't want to face his past he thought that that part of his life was over. Fred ended up not answering. Percy let it go because something about the way Fred looked told him not to press it any further. Percy gave the note to Bill and Charlie to look at. They looked up at their little brothers. Bill was the first to speak. "You three to bed I want to talk to Charlie alone okay."

"Yes, Bill." The three younger ones said in unison.

Once they left, Charlie looked up at his older brother and said. "Are we going to tell dad?"

"Yeah, we really can't let this go. I'm worried about Ron and now I'm worried about Fred. There was something that freaked him out in this letter and I would like to know what it is." Bill said.

"You do know we can't force it out of him right?"

"Yeah I know kiddo. Lets go to bed. We'll show this to dad in the morning." Bill said.

The next morning Fred, George, and Percy woke up early the next morning. They got ready for another's day search. They had been trying to find Ron for almost two months. They still had no leads. They went down stairs to see what news the others had for them.

In the meantime Bill and Charlie were talking to their father about the letter that Fred had gotten.

"What are we going to do now dad?" Bill asked his father.

"What we can. We are going to find Ron and we'll keep an eye on Fred. Although I don't get why Flint would want Fred." Arthur said to his sons.

"I don't know why dad, but I think it has something to do with something that happened to Fred when he was younger." Charlie said.

"Come to think of it Fred was a little off the year Percy graduated from Hogwarts." Arthur said worriedly.

"There has to be something to it." Bill said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Remus and Oliver came in.

I know it's short and I know I need to get back to Draco and Ron but the brotherly bonding in this story is really important too you'll see I promise. Please read and review I plan on bringing in Remus and Oliver again any suggestions on what they can do to bring themselves closer to the ones they love. I wish it was longer because then you could have but it's ten at night so I need to get to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Moody opened the door, revealing a worried Remus and Oliver as they came in.

Bill turned around and greeted Remus and Oliver. "Hey guys. Good to see you." He said dully.

"Hello, Bill," Remus said as he walked over to Charlie. "Anything?" he asked, hugging Charlie. Bill grumbled to himself, not very pleased to see Remus hugging his brother the way he was. Charlie began to speak as Bill looked up at his brother.

"No, not yet," Charlie sighed. "We're about to go looking for Ron, but things seemed to be getting worse."

"Worse how?" asked Oliver.

" Well, last night we ended up having to look for Fred because George and Percy were worried about him. Anyways we found him in the kitchen afraid and scared. I have never seen him that afraid except when the first war was going on. When we were in the kitchen something was thrown through the window. There was a letter on it saying:

To the Weasley's,

I hope you are enjoying your time without little Ron to bug you. He doesn't even miss you guys especially you Percy. He's been having too much fun with Draco. I do not hope you find Ron because it will be worse for all of you. Just be careful with who you're around for some people might surprise you. Oh and Fred I can't wait to have you in my arms again. Don't worry we will have a lot of fun. In the meantime I will be watching you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I hope you remember all the fun we had during our 5th year at school. I love you so much.

Sincerely,

"And guess who it came from? Marcus Flint!" Charlie handed over the note to Oliver and Remus. As they read, Oliver looked up at Charlie, Bill, and Arthur with shame in his eye.

"This isn't good." Oliver said.

"What do you mean, Wood?" Bill said angrily.

Meanwhile Percy was walking through the hallway of the second floor when he heard Oliver talking to his father, his two older brothers and Remus. He stopped at the balcony to listen.

"I mean that it's not good. That was the year Percy and I graduated. It was also Harry and Ron's third year. Fred and George's fifth year. That was also the year we met Remus and Sirius for some of us. At the time there were rumors."

"What are you really saying Oliver?" Said a sudden voice. Oliver, Bill, Charlie, Remus and Arthur turned to see Percy standing on the balcony of the second floor.

"That year there were rumors." Oliver said not wanting to tell Percy what he had heard that year.

"What type, Oliver? " Percy demanded.

"Well," Oliver sighed before going on. "A lot of the Sytherin's were talking about Flint and how he was going after a 5th year. They never said who exactly though. Then I began to notice Fred was always jumpy even during our quidditch games, especially the ones against Slytherin. They were also talking about Malfoy who has had every intention of getting Ron into bed with him. But like I said they were just rumors. You heard them too, didn't you Percy?" Everyone watched Percy intently.

"Yeah, but I mostly ignored them, paying more attention to my studies," Percy said. He went on, getting more and more upset. "And look what's happened because of it. My littlest brother and my younger brother are in situations that the should of never been in and here I am not doing a thing about it." Oliver came up and gave Percy a hug.

"I'm sorry Percy. I shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm glad you did Oliver. It made me realize how much my little siblings needed me back then and I paid them no attention at all. I just made everything about me. I'm not mad at you, but I did need to be reminded even if it is a couple of years late."

"Still, what does Flint have to do with all of this?" Charlie asked.

_Meanwhile in the twins bedroom Fred and George were talking…_

"Fred, I really think you should say something to dad and the others. We're all worried about you." George said having just talked to Fred about what had happened their 5th year.

" I know I should but it hurts," Fred sighed, knowing his brother was right "But I don't want them to know what happened. That creep made sure I got hurt very often and made sure I was always close by so he could get a hold of me. He made sure to threaten our whole family and take me away from all of you. George, I don't know if I'm ready to tell them. I rather they find Ron first then worrying about me." Fred said.

"We love you. We love Ron too. But all of us have a duty to worry about each other." George said. He went on with, "They love you very much Fred. Trust your older brothers. I'm going to go meet everyone else. They should be getting ready to look for Ron again and I'm going with them. You can come if you want." George exited the room.

Fred looked down for a minute. He began to think. "I hope they don't hate me for this." He sighed as he got up from the bed.

_Meanwhile…_

"What am I going to do? I need to get out of here." Ron worried to himself as he tried to get out of the things that were restraining him.

"I want to go home. Please someone come for me." Ron said. Just then, he heard the door open and saw Draco strut in with a smile as he headed for Ron.

"Hello, sweetheart. How is my little baby doing today?" Draco asked.

"I hate you. How could you do this to me?" Ron demanded.

"Very simple, I would do anything for the one I love."

"Then untie me & stop hurting me!"

"Mmm can't do that," Draco purred. "You'll run away."

"Gee I wonder why?" Ron asked sarcastically

"Plus I don't want to let you go. I need you so much." Draco purred.

Back at Number 12 Grimmund Place.

"Let's go boys. We have a Weasley to find." Arthur said as they all began to walk out.

Fred came running to the foot of the stairs. "Hey guys." He said as everyone looked up.

"Yes, Fred what is it." Percy asked.

"Never mind you guys go find Ron. I'll take care of mom and the others."

"You sure?" Bill asked.

"Yes, very sure. Go get Ron I'll be okay." Fred said.

"Okay lets go boys." Arthur said.

Once they left Fred turned around with a few tears in his eyes. He went to his and his brother's bedroom and flopped on his bed letting go of the tears that he had been holding for so long.

_(I don't know what else to say here I'm stuck.)_


	15. Chapter 15

Two Months of Fear

By: Golden Lass

Chapter 15

Fred cried for a while until he heard the door open. The shadows of three girls and a young boy showed on the wall. Fred looked up to see his sister, Hermione, Gabriella, and Harry come up to his bed.

"Hey Fred are you okay?" Ginny asked

"Yeah just upset about something. Nothing big." Fred said looking at his sister.

"What are you upset about Fred?" Gabriella asked sweetly.

"I can't say not in front if you at least Gabriella. At your age you don't want to know what I have to say." Fred said smiling.

"Gabriella why don't you ask my mom if she needs help with anything." Ginny said.

"Oh, alright but I will get to hear one day right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah one day when you are old enough to understand." Fred said.

With that Gabriella left. Hermione went behind Gabriella and closed the door slowly.

The three friends turned to Fred. Harry looked at Fred into the eyes of someone he has known for five years.

"Okay, spill it Fred. I have a feeling I know what you are going to say." Harry said.

"You noticed didn't you?" Fred asked Harry.

"He wasn't the only one Fred. Oliver noticed too. I did too." Hermione said.

"Okay, what happened your fifth year Fred. We all know that Flint had something to do with everything that went on your fifth year." Ginny said sitting next to Harry and Hermione on Fred's bed.

"We all heard the rumors too Fred. Please tell us what happened." Harry said.

"Okay, just so you know the only other person that knows about this is George." Fred said.

"You mean you haven't told the others yet?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet. I was going to tell them this morning before they left and I kind of chickened out of it."

"Oh…!" The three teenagers said understanding.

"So you want to know why I was so jumpy that year?" He asked.

"Yes, please tell us big brother." Ginny asked.

"Okay, first off I want you to know I never intended it to go as far as it went. Secondly I'm gay." Fred said.

The three looked at each other not knowing what to say. There was silence between all of them. Fred was the first to break the silence.

"You see it started the summer before my fifth year, when I realized that I had a small problem. You see I began to realize I was attracted to guys. So I said nothing to no one about it and kept it to myself till we were at school. Although I was ready for another great year at Hogwarts, I knew I had to tell George and Lee that I was gay. It was a surprise to me that they tooked it so well. I thought they would be disgusted with me. They weren't and they continued to be the best of friends with me. Anyways that was just the beginning of my nightmare."

"Kids time to eat." Molly said knocking on the door.

"We'll talk more later." Fred said as he got off the bed and went down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile in the woods.

The boys walked quietly through the woods with the others until.

"Whoa! Ouch!" Said Percy as he fell tripping over a rock. Bill ran to his side.

"Are you okay Percy?" Bill asked.

"Yes. I'll survive." Percy said. The others ran up beside them. Everyone was checking on Percy, when Remus looked up to see a cabin lit with some torches of fire.

"Hey you guys look." Remus said as he pointed in the direction of the cabin. Everyone looked up.

"A cabin, but we search these woods dozens of times and there was nothing." Charlie said looking at Remus as he pulled Percy up form the ground.

"Do you think Ron is in there?" George asked.

" I don't think, I feel it." Remus answered.

"How can you feel it, Remus?" Charlie asked.

" You see when Sirius and I were younger we mad a pact with James and Lily. We promised to take care of Harry and any of his friends no matter what. Harry's been a part of my pack for years and so have Ron and Hermione since I met them. I know their scents and I can feel when they are in trouble." Remus said.

" How can you tell who is a part of your pack if they aren't your own children?" Arthur asked.

"A werewolf has a natural act for it just like you all do. Anyone who is in the presence of Harry and loves him like I have since he was born is part of my pack. Harry love you all and Hermione and Ron. That's my pack Harry, you guys and Ron and Hermione."

"Okay so how do we…" George said as they heard a voice.

"No! Draco please stop let go!" The voice yelled.

"Know?" George finished.

"That was Ron." Arthur said.

"Are you sure dad? I mean it could be anyone in there." Charlie asked.

" Yes, I'm a father and a father knows when their children are in trouble." Arthur said.

"What's the plan Kingsley?" Bill asked looking to the older wizard in front of him.

"Let's see, Remus, Moody, Arthur and I will take care of the guards. The rest of you can get in after we distract them." Kingsley said to everyone.

"You can't go just the three of you alone." Bill said worriedly looking at the older wizards.

"Bill's right I think he can handle the boys while we cover them." Arthur said.

"But dad…" Bill began to say in protest.

"Bill I assure you, that you can lead your brothers in there and get Ron out of there. I believe in you and so do the rest of us."

"I don't know if I can do it." Bill said sounding subdued.

Percy came up next to him. "Bill, I know you can do it. You were the best at mostly everything. When I was younger I wanted to be just like you. You can do anything you put your mind to. That's what you always told me when we were in school."

"Thanks Percy. Just make sure you stay close. By the way I wasn't as crazy as you were in school."

"Well that's true. So what's our plan Bill?" Percy asked.

"We go with the flow boys we go with the flow." The boys chuckled as Bill smiled.

While the boys chuckled the adults looked to each other.

"Think they can do it Arthur?" Kingsley said.

" Like I said I'm a father and I know my children. They will be fine." Arthur said.

"I don't like the go with flow thing Bill's got going though." Remus said.

" Out of all my children he is probably the easiest going person in the world." Arthur told the others.

"Remus is only saying that cause he's worried about Charlie, right Remus?" Moody said.

"No I'm not." Remus said. This however caught the attention of the boys especially Charlie.

"What were you saying Moody?" Percy asked.

"Oh nothing, just that Lupin here was only saying that he didn't like the go with the flow thing you all got going and then I said you only said that because your worried about Charlie. Charlie looked at Remus as Remus looked at him. They both turned away from each other flushing like there was no tomorrow. Arthur looked to his second son and Remus and just smiled.

"Moody!" They said in a hushed voice.

"Well let's get going shall we. We have to get little Roniekins back from those creeps." Bill said turning the attention back onto getting Ron back.

" Yeah lets kick some Death Eaters ass." George said.

"Okay boys not so fast let us distract these creep first. Then you can go in." Kingsley said rounding up the boys.

"Okay, fine we can wait like good little boys." Charlie said. They all chuckled then they got serious.

"Okay wait five minutes boy and then you could go in and get Ron." Kingsley said.

" Arthur, Remus, Moody are you guys ready?" He asked as he looked at his friends.

"Don't even have to ask Kingsley we're up for it." Moody said to Kingsley.

Arthur looked at his sons.

"Boys no shooting at the enemy or it will reveal your location oh and Bill…"

"Yes, dad."

"Watch out for your brothers all of you."

"Yes, dad." All four said to Arthur.

Meanwhile back at headquarters,

Fred and the others were eating dinner. Fred's mind raced at the thought the he would have to tell the kids. What happened his fifth year should of never happened but somehow it did. How could a simple crush become one major disaster? When Fred finally realized he didn't want to be with Marcus he tried to break things off but then everything got worse from then on.

Once dinner was over Fred went to his room while Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all helped Molly in the kitchen. As soon as they were done they went to up to see Fred.

When they got to his room they opened the door and up to Fred's bed.

"I was wondering when you guys would get up here." He said.

"So what happened next?" Hermione asked.

"Well the nightmare began with a crush. A crush on Flint." Fred said.

"Are you saying that you were actually crushing on Flint?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry I was. George was saying that I was nuts to have a crush on Flint. Anyways I was in the entrance hall with George and we were talking about Flint. Apparently someone overheard us and told Flint. The next thing I know he comes to me and asks me out. I accepted because he was my first crush on a guy and he literally asked me out. The night we went out was fun and we enjoyed ourselves so much that we really didn't know what we were doing and some how we ended up having sex with each other. Although it felt wonderful I just felt like I wasn't ready for having sex yet. So it happened what could I do."

" You had sex with Flint on the first date. Your crazy. Not only that what were you thinking?" Harry said.

"I didn't know what I was thinking at the time." Fred said.

"Anyways guys, lets get back to the story." Ginny said with interest.

"Well soon after that I went to talk to Flint and told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship like that. To say that Flint didn't take it well is an understatement. He left me alone for a while till I put my guard down. Then right before the first quidditch game of the year he said he wanted to see me after the game was over. So as soon as it was over I went over to where Flint wanted me to meet him. There Flint began to beat me up. I was hurting so much I asked him to stop when he did that was when he made his demand.

He told me that he and I would have sex every other night or he was going to hurt Percy and Oliver. I couldn't let him hurt them so I did, as he wanted and each time it got worse and worse. One night I completely forgot about Flint and our little sex date. Apparently Flint went after Percy and Oliver and really hurt them. The next morning George woke me up saying that he heard that Oliver and Percy were in the hospital wing.

I got up, got dressed and ran to the hospital wing. I was worried about Percy mostly but you know I wouldn't show it. Percy was okay only got a few bumps and bruises plus a broken nose. And Oliver was hurt pretty badly. I asked them who hurt them and they said that Flint did.

Before Flint did anything he said to them. ("You want to know why your getting hurt. It's because of your stupid little brother Percy oh and don't worry about him, I will take good care of him.") From what Flint told them. I never did hear what they said back to him. Percy really stated getting on me a lot. I hated it a lot. I couldn't stand Percy being that way with me.

So every time after Percy got hurt I made sure I was with Flint every time he wanted me. We would have sex every single day by that time. I didn't want to do it but to keep Percy safe I had to. It was a nightmare. Especially when he threaten the to hurt everyone one the quidditch team and Percy plus Ron and you Ginny, that was the nightmare of my fifth year."

"Why didn't you say something to Oliver or Percy better yet McGonagall?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know so I never did tell anyone. I also didn't want people to be disgusted with me. Especially Oliver and Percy. Percy already didn't like me so why give him another reason to hate me." Fred said finishing his story.

"Fred, Percy never hated you, you know that." Hermione said.

"Yes he did and still does. Look this conversation is over I want the three of you out of here. Plus you guys should go to bed there's not much to do anyways it's up to the others to find Ron." Fred said.

"Do you think they will find him Fred?" Ginny asked with hope shining in her eyes.

"I don't know Ginny. I don't know." Fred said sadly.

Spells lots of them were flying around. The woods were lighting up like Christmas lights in December with all different kinds of spells. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George looked on as their father and friends distracted the guards.

Suddenly Bill said "Duck." As he pulled Charlie down to avoid a spell that was heading right towards them. Percy did the same to George.

"Great we're pretty much stuck here. All the spells keep coming our way." Charlie said.

"Oh man I wish Oliver was here he'd know what to do." Percy and George said simultaneously.

All of the sudden they heard footsteps coming towards them. The boy's froze not knowing if what was approaching was either friend or foe. They watch as the figure continued to get closer. The figure had his wand out in front of him. When George saw this he just about screamed when Percy recognized the figure. Percy put his hand over George's mouth before he started to scream. In front of them was Oliver Wood. The boys all breathed a sigh of relief happy to know it was Oliver who was coming towards them.

" Oliver, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"Came to help you guys thought you could use someone else to guard you backs." Oliver said.

" Nice to have you on the team Wood." Bill said.

"Thank you, Oliver." Percy said to him blushing.

They turned to see what was going on. The spells were still being casted and deflected by each side.

One of the spells hit Remus on the leg.

"Argghh!!!" Screamed Remus as another spell barely past him and hit him with force.

"Oh no! Remus!" Charlie screamed.

"SHH!!! You'll give away our position." Bill said as he put his hand over Charlie's mouth.

Charlie was still worried for Remus as he looked up at his brother worry showing in his eye. The boys were still waiting for the signal as another spell swept by them. Kingsley got hit with a spell. Arthur shot red sparks into the air signaling the boys to go into the cabin.

"Let's go." Said Bill as they all went behind the raging war in front of them. When they reached the door they came to find out that it was locked.

Bill stood in front of the door. "Alohomora!" He said. Though nothing happened.

"Alohomora!" Bill said a second time and a third and a fourth. Still the door did not budge. Bill was starting to get frustrated. He wasn't the only one. His brothers were also getting anxious as well.

"Bill hurry up open the door." Charlie said with worry in his voice.

"I'm trying Charlie, I'm trying."

"Well hurry up Bill. Ron might be in danger."

" No Draco stop!" A voice yelled once again.

"Hurry Bill." Charlie said.

"Oh will you two stop fighting." George said to them.

"You guys better hurry up before they come after us." Oliver said to Bill and Charlie.

"Ohhh…" Bill said still getting frustrated with the door.

"Oh, come off it you two." Percy said as he pushed both Bill and Charlie out of the way.

"Bombarda!" Percy said as the door broke.

" And that is why I was top of my class."

"Oh, please don't gloat now Percy we have a job to do." Oliver said as they ran into the cabin.

Percy stood there with his mouth opened never had that happen to him? Bill grabbed Percy by the arm and they began their search for Ron.

"Okay Oliver and George keep an eye out. Percy, Charlie come with me." Bill said as they continued down the corridor.


End file.
